


Doomsday AU Rose x 10th Doctor x reader

by TheTeapotOfFandoms666



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: AU, Dooms day AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 12:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6805216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTeapotOfFandoms666/pseuds/TheTeapotOfFandoms666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a simple AU where the reader helps bring 10 and Rose back together forever. <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doomsday AU Rose x 10th Doctor x reader

You had been traveling with the Doctor a bit after he had his Rose taken away from him. You had seen the way he would put up a front about how “ Happy” he is. When in reality he was screaming out on the inside from heartbreak. For Rose wasn’t just your normal girl from they way The Doctor talked about her. You saw the deep love I his eyes like you had never seen before. You had been told that Rose could never come back to him. You on the other hand, you didn’t want to sit by as you watched your friends heart become ashes from the fire of heartbreak take over his heart. You had stayed up for the next three days doing research. The Doctor had been looking for you when he found you writing in your notebook.

“ Hey, Y/N. I know you have been working hard on, whatever it is. You want to go get some rest or-  
“ AH-HA!” You shouted with joy.

You slammed your notebook down and ran towards him, taking his arm and yanking him into the control room. You then switched a bunch of the controls around as his eyes widened.

“ H-How did you do that! Also where are we going! Y/N!!” He moved to try and stopped you but you playfully slapped his hand as the T.A.R.D.I.S. landed.

You smiled wide as you pulled him to the front door but only two feet away. You then adjusted his suit and tried to fix his spiked up hair. You then told him to stay there. He protested but then finally agreed as he crossed his arms across his chest. Little did he know whom he was about to see once again.

“ Yes Rose! I found a way to help for you to see him again!! I just.. Figured it out!!”  
You squealed with joy as Rose’s mouth hung open. She stared at you for a few minutes as you then explained how you figured out how to come here. She then felt tears form in her eyes and you handed her the tissue box.

“ That is also why ten-two is not here anymore, I don’t know if you noticed it yet but-“  
“ I don’t bloody care!! I want to see the real him! I have to tell him.. “

You nodded then offered her your hand as she fixed her makeup then took it. Ten was waiting inside as he huffed then he heard the door slowly creek open.

“ Ah! So where did you go running off to? I was w-“ he stopped mid sentence as his eyes widened.

Rose and him slowly moved closer to each other as you stepped away and watched the show. The two spend a good few minutes deciding which one would make the first move. Rose pulled ten into a hug as they both started to cry. You started to feel the tear well up in your eyes as you saw the two lovebirds become one once again. Then the final moment came.  
“Doctor..”  
“ Rose wait.” He gently grabbed her hands and looked her in the eyes with ones filled with sorrow but then love.

“ Rose, Tyler, I love you. Forever, then, now Just forever. You own both my hearts.” H smiled softly.

“ Oh Doctor, I love you too.”

They both then shared a deep, passionate kiss as the pulled each other close. Both to afraid to break apart because they didn’t want to open their eyes to see the other weren’t there. This time when they did, they both where blushing and had the light back in their eyes.


End file.
